


Fast Cars and Handcuffs

by F1_rabbit, f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon gets pulled over for speeding but can he flirt his way out of a ticket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Cars and Handcuffs

Jolyon is driving his beautiful Lotus at night, on his way home from the factory at Enstone. It's quiet on the road but that's not surprising, it's gone midnight. He's working so hard to make sure that everyone knows that he's good at his job, going above and beyond, that he's a team player. All in the hope that he'll have a drive next year. Today was no exception, and he'd stayed behind studying data from the previous races, as well as data from the simulator all to help the team score more points this season.

He's got the windows down, cold air blasting in, keeping him awake as he sings along with Coldplay. Jolyon's not paying attention to the speedometer and he doesn't realise that he's going fast, too fast.

He also doesn't notice that at the last lay-by there was a car waiting, and he flies past it, only to watch it light up and chase him along the motorway. The siren is blaring and the blue flashing lights dance in his mirror as he pulls over onto the hard shoulder.

Jolyon's heart is racing as he peers at the side mirror to see a police officer getting out the car and striding towards him. They cast an impressive shadow in the bright headlights and his mind starts to play out his favourite fantasy; being pulled over by a handsome police officer who is more than happy to put his handcuffs to good use.

He knocks on the car window. “Get out of the car, sir,” he says as he bends down to look in at Jolyon.

“Did I do something naughty, Officer?” asks Jolyon, he wasn't trying to sound sexy but it comes out sounding filthy with his accent.

“Do you at least know how fast you were going?”

“Too fast I guess.” Jolyon laughs, his anxiety giving it a strained quality, as he tries to read the name of the officer from his name badge, but the headlights glinting off it make it difficult to read.

“This is not a game sir! You were fifty miles per hour over the speed limit.”

“I wasn't paying attention to th-”

“You have to get out of the car,” interrupts the policeman, “I will not say it again, get out of your car, or you will be arrested.”

Jolyon starts to get out of his car. "Maybe we ca-"

He was going to say 'maybe we can work something out' but he's not even on his feet before the officer grabs his wrist and twists him so that he's bend over the side of the car, arms pinned behind him as the officer snaps the handcuffs on.

“Hey! Are you crazy? I did what you said.” He squirms at the feeling of being pressed against the car, he's half hard and wondering what his next move should be.

Jolyon tries to turn his head so that he can see the officer but they only press him against the car with more force, and Jolyon feels something large and hard pressed against the top of his thigh. He assumes it must be his truncheon or his flashlight but he can't help from pushing back against it. The feel is unmistakable, the officer has a hard on.

“Can I at least know your name?” He's grinning at the thought of being able to flirt his way out of a speeding ticket.

“Vandoorne.” Jolyon grinds his hips against his erection until he hears him groan. "Stoffel."

“Is it me that has this effect on you?” Jolyon asks, as he starts to rub against him with a teasing pace, "Or do you just like using your handcuffs?"

“Oh… Can you feel it?" Stoffel stumbles over his words, all confidence gone from his voice as he leans against Jolyon.

“It’s impossible to not feel that!”

“You like it?”

“Yes. So maybe I can find a way to make you forget all about this? My flat is not too far from here.”

"Uh… okay?" Stoffel clicks off the handcuffs and Jolyon turns round to face him.

Now that Jolyon's got a chance to really see Stoffel he's struck by how handsome he is, large blue eyes and perfect brown hair that's almost white under the street lights, glowing like a halo. He leans in to kiss Stoffel on the cheek and whispers, "Don't forget your handcuffs," before sliding back into his car.

"Stick to the speed limit, or I'll have to punish you." Jolyon smiles at the suggestion but Stoffel puts an end to it, "And not the fun kind of punishment."

Jolyon drives off, watching Stoffel in his rear view mirror, excitement coursing through his veins at the thought of what he could get up to with Officer Vandoorne. It's not a long drive and by the time he pulls into his driveway he's buzzing in anticipation. He's leaning against the car when Stoffel parks up.

Stoffel strides up to Jolyon, leaning up to kiss him and the moment that their lips touch Jolyon feels a surge of lust running through his body, causing all the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. His hard cock is painful trapped inside his jeans and he breaks the kiss, leading Stoffel into the house, heading straight for the bedroom.

"Strip for me," Stoffel says, and it's not a request, his voice is firm and the way he stands at the end of the bed is commanding. Jolyon takes his time removing each bit of clothing, looking to Stoffel for his approval after every item. "Lie down on the bed." Jolyon complies and lies back on the bed, wrists crossed over his head ready to be handcuffed.

Stoffel admires the view, his eyes lingering on Jolyon's huge thick cock, he wants to tell Jolyon how gorgeous he looks but it would break the mood, and Jolyon's clearly getting off on being dominated.

"You like being tied up?" Stoffel asks, grin on his face as he dangles the handcuffs from one finger. He lays the handcuffs on the bed as Jolyon nods and his eyes follow with fascination, watching every move like a puppy. Jolyon would never have thought that there's a sexy way to strip out of a stab-proof vest but somehow Stoffel manages it, putting on a tease as each bit of his uniform clunks onto the floor.

He crawls onto the bed and Jolyon tries to wriggle closer. "Stay still." Stoffel says, as he slaps the handcuffs onto Jolyon's slim wrists, noting that his bedframe seems to be perfect for this kind of thing. He slides the cuffs along each wrist, checking that they're not too tight before kissing his way down each arm.

Each kiss sends a jolt through Jolyon's body, enjoying being controlled, being worshipped, it's been so long since he's had any attention and this is just bliss. Stoffel's kissing his way down towards his cock and it takes all of his effort not to buck his hips, he knows that it would only make Stoffel start again with the kisses, teasing him again until he lies still.

It feels like an eternity before Stoffel is taking his cock in his mouth, surrounding it with his beautiful lips and he looks so content as he sucks away. The sight is mesmerising and Jolyon's caught off guard by a finger pushing inside him, causing him to moan in pleasure but he doesn't move, He keeps his hips still as Stoffel works him open, nudging his prostate trying to get him to move but Jolyon doesn't take the bait. Jolyon bites down on his lip as he starts to get close and just when he thinks he's about to come Stoffel sits up; removing his fingers as Jolyon sighs in anticipation.

Stoffel quickly presses the tip of his cock to Jolyon's hole, teasing him, watching the look of pained frustration on Jolyon's face. He thrusts in without warning, slamming their bodies together as Jolyon wraps his legs around Stoffel's waist. It's so arousing having Stoffel dominate him that it's not long before he feels his orgasm swell; he breathes deeply, wanting Stoffel to come first but he can't hold it back any longer and he comes at the exact same time as Stoffel.

The sight of Jolyon writhing in pleasure is amazing and he can't believe how lucky he is. Their moans echo around the quiet house, and Stoffel collapses on top of Jolyon with the intensity of his own orgasm.

They're both breathing heavily, cuddled together in one sticky heap of limbs. Stoffel pushes himself up to kiss Jolyon but he notices that his wrists are red where the handcuffs have dug in. He rushes to get the key from his uniform that's still lying on the floor and releases Jolyon, kissing each wrist with the lightest of kisses before laying his arms by his side, allowing the blood to return.

He cuddles into Jolyon, listening to his breathing get shallower as he drifts off to sleep with a big grin on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
